


Perfume

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Zelink Week 2017 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff fluff fluff!, Goron mythology, Headaches, Link has wolf like attributes but it's not really explored, kisses and kisses and kisses and kisses, part of zelink week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Link is afflicted by a mystery illness, can Zelda find the cure?





	Perfume

Hyrule was a kingdom of mystery. From the secrets held in the shadows of the tallest mountains, to the treasures hidden at the bottom of the deepest lakes. During his quest, Link had uncovered numerous mysteries, tracks in the cliff sides and ancient statues, and he had solved the most challenging puzzles in the the most dangerous dungeons. 

And yet, he found himself stumped by the most perplexing mystery in Hyrule. 

The sound of a solid book hitting the table jolted him out of his musings. The sharp sting of his headache flaring up at the sudden noise. He let out a small groan, moving to massage the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate the pain he felt. Casting a light glare over his knuckles at the source of the disturbance. 

Zelda at least had the decency to look sheepish as she set down her second book with a much lighter touch. 

“I’m sorry my love” she murmured walking over to where he lay spread out across the sofa “are you still feeling unwell?” She leaned down, pushing aside his hair to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. He let his annoyance die down slightly as he took a deep breath, reveling in her closeness. 

“I feel better when you’re near” he whispered watching as her cheeks flushed pink “and much better when you ain't dropping books like that, what are ya reading anyway?” A proud, excited smile crossed her lips as she pulled back. He watched as she practically skipped to her desk and the offending book. 

“Well-”

“Volume love”

“Sorry” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, flicking open the book to her desired page “I’ve been looking for a cure to your mysterious ailment” 

The ailment in question was the debilitating headache that had overtaken his waking hours. It had plagued him for days now, the seemingly never ending ache was beginning to drive him crazy! And Zelda was devoting her little free time to helping him. _Goddesses I love her_ he thought throwing his arms over the back of the sofa. He watched as she flicked through pages of the heavy tome, murmuring and muttering to herself as her finger delicately traced the words before her. 

“Find anything?” he asked, his eyes tracing the lines of her body. She kept her eyes on the words in front of her, the subtle twitching of her ears was the only clue that she’d heard him. 

“Other than drinking water and resting there doesn’t seem to be anything useful” she grumbled, flipping the pages with more vigour. She was slowly starting to get annoyed, he could tell by the way she began chewing on her lower lip and the way she started tapping her boot against the cold stone floor. 

Though meditative for her, Link was loath to admit that the repetitive tapping was not helping his headache

“Zelda” he sighed, reaching his hand out to get her attention. 

“Hm?” she hummed, only half listening. _She must have found something promising_ he thought rubbing his eyes against the growing headache. _Whatever it is it can wait._

“Zelda” 

“Yes?”

“Come here” 

“In a moment”

“Zelda please” she turned to look at him, his eyes rimmed with red from the constant rubbing, his hair messed up from running his hands through it, and his expression utterly pitiful. Her heart went out to him, seeing him that state, so uncomfortable. She just wanted to help him. 

“I think I’ve found something” she said, tapping the paper under her fingertips. Link pouted again, holding his hand out once more reaching for her. 

“Come cuddle with me” He pleaded. His bright blue eyes begging her silently. _Curse you_ she thought to herself, marking her place in her book for later _You know I can never say no to you and those puppy dog eyes._

Closing her book, she ran into his waiting arms with a smile. Link fell back onto the sofa, pulling her down with him. Zelda let out a charming laugh as he squeezed her tightly against his chest, peppering little kisses over her cheeks and nose. She pulled on the collar of his tunic, chasing his lips with hers. Link laughed breathily against her cheek, the two falling into the game they enjoyed to play. 

“Stop moving” she chuckled as he kissed the tip of her nose. 

“Catch me first” he teased, expertly dodging her lips with a swift kiss to the side of her jaw. Zelda huffed a little, the noise making his heart skip a beat. _She’s so cute_ he thought continuing to trail kisses along her jaw, delighting in the way she relaxed against him. Her hand moved to cup the back of his neck, tugging some of the shorter hairs. 

“Link stop teasing it’s not fair” she whined, trying in vain to kiss his cheek “You have to let me kiss you, otherwise it’s no fun” 

“I don’t have to let you do anything” he chuckled, bringing his lips back to hover over her nose. A Mischievous glint twinkled in his eye as she leaned in, her lips just brushing against his, achingly slowly. She had him just where she wanted him.

And then he moved. 

Zelda let out a frustrated huff as Link pressed a kiss to her neck, right over her pulse point. She tugged on his hair in frustration cursing the unfairness of it all. _I was so close!_ She lamented, pouting into his hair. Burying her nose in his soft dirty blond locks she felt him go still against her. His shoulders growing tense and his arms going stiff. Zelda pulled back, a concerned expression in her eyes as she took in his face. His nose and eyes scrunched up in pain, a grimace on his lips. Pulling her hand from his hair she began to stroke his cheek. 

“Link? What’s wrong?” she asked massaging his temple “did I hurt you?” 

“Nah it’s…. It’s okay” he breathed, trying to work through the sudden discomfort he now felt. He clung on to her as a white hot pain flashed behind his eyes. “It just… flared up a little, I’ll be fine” he lied. 

Zelda didn’t believe him. Pulling herself out of the hug she walked over to the table by her desk. Link watched as she poured a tall glass of water, adding a drop of red potion to the mix. He felt his heart sink at the thought of having to drink that disgusting pain killer. The sound of her footsteps on the cold stone felt like he was being hit in the head repeatedly with a hammer. 

“Drink” she commanded holding the glass out to him “It’ll help”

“I’ll be fine-”

“Link” she sighed, kneeling down on the floor next to him “The last time anyone had a headache this terrible the entire Goron race was created” 

Link would have rolled his eyes if it wouldn’t hurt so much. He knew the story she was referring to, an ancient Goron tale of creation. A Giant creature of rock and lava had made it’s home in the mountain ranges of Hyrule long before Hylians walked the Earth. The Creature suffered from excruciating headaches and one day, after suffering for so long, he begged Din to strike his head and let the pain flow out. Din had agreed and from the heavenly wound Lava had flown creating the heat of Death Mountain. And from that lava the first Gorons emerged. 

He wasn’t sure whether he believed his headache to be that bad yet, but looking at the concoction in her hand Link was ready to beg Din to open his head and “let the pain flow out”

“I’m not a Goron” he grumbled, glaring openly at the glass. 

“Good” she replied, pushing the water into his hand, a triumphant smile on her face. “Because this wouldn’t work if you were a Goron. They don’t drink red potion” 

Rolling his eyes (and cringing at the pain) he took a deep swig of the drink. It wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be, but it was still awful. Handing her back the glass and rolling onto his side he felt his eyes begin to close. Fatigue setting into his bones. Zelda stood, drawing the throw blanket up and over his shoulders to keep him warm as he rested.   
\---  
The cold woke him up. 

The cold, the early evening light, and the sound of Zelda softly singing to herself. 

Pulling himself up to seating, he tugged the blanket close in order to keep out the chill that now hung in the air. Through his half wake state he took in the room, noticing for the first time that the windows had been opened. The long white curtains billowed gently in the evening breeze, surrounding Zelda as she sat by the window attempting to knit. He wondered for a second if he was still dreaming as he gazed at the way the setting sun caressed her face. 

“You’re awake” she smiled, violet eyes lifting from her work to shine on him. 

“And you’re a goddess” he quipped, throwing his legs off the sofa. The cold stung his bare feet as he padded over to her, his blanket flowing behind him like a cape. She’d turned her focus back to her knitting, grumbling to herself as she dropped a stitch. 

“Only descended from one my love” she teased feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders. The blanket fell over her, covering her arms and shielding her from the sharp breeze. She relaxed into his warmth behind her “What do you think?” she added displaying her work in front of her. 

“Beautiful” he murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips against her shoulder, his hot breath distracting and teasing “stunning work just amazing” 

“Liar” She felt him smile against her skin as she pulled her knitting from her lap, setting it down on the window sill. She turned around in his arms, wrapping herself around him. “How are you feeling?” 

Link paused for a moment, rubbing her shoulders slightly to warm her up. Something was different he knew, something had changed. But as he stood there, his wife holding him in her arms, a blanket draped over their shoulders, he couldn’t think about what it was. 

“I’m...good?” he said feeling her fingers trace soft circles over his spine.

“No pain?” she asked, trying and failing to conceal her smile

“No” he shrugged “no pain….at all” _Oh that’s it! How could I have missed that?!_ “My headache! Zelda! It’s gone!” He let out a triumphant laugh as he pulled her closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She let out breathy giggles as he trailed kisses over her shoulder. 

“I’m so happy for you my love” she breathed, her hand tangling itself in his hair. The feeling of her fingers against his scalp, softly massaging, was relaxing as he went boneless in her arms. “I’m glad we found what was causing you pain” 

“Did we?” he asked, trailing his hand up the lacing of her dress. He felt her tug on his hair, pulling his head up to look at her. She looked guilty, a slight glimmer of shame swirled in her violet blue eyes. He watched as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, her hands moving to rest against his chest. 

“Yes” she started, nervously tucking her hair behind her long pointy ear “I figured it out before, when you kissed my neck” He gave her a confused look, the hand at her back drawing circles over her spine “It was all my fault Link” 

“It was a headache, you can’t blame yourself for-”

“It was my perfume!” she interrupted, her finger pulling at the collar to his tunic “I started wearing a new perfume 3 days ago, right when your headache started. And I was wearing it today! When you kissed me your headache got worse. You kissed my neck, right where I put my perfume. I’m ashamed that it took me so long to realize, and I’m so sorry that you spent so long in pain because of me” 

Zelda looked down at her lap, her ears drooping with shame. She looked so solemn, so upset that it caused Link’s heart to ache. _I’m better now_ he wanted to tell her _there’s no harm done, you figured it out. Zelda please smile. I love it when you smile._

His hand left her back, a finger tilting her chin up. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as he pressed light, halting kisses, to the tops of her cheeks. He felt her blush under his touch as his other hand cradled hers, his thumb brushing over the silk of her gloves. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered as his nose brushed against hers “I should have known sooner, with your heightened sense of smell and all, that you would be more sensitive to different scents” 

“It’s okay” he whispered back, his lips hovering over the corner of her mouth “It’s okay, I’m okay, you’re okay. Everything’s okay Love”

“But-”

“I don’t blame you. Even I forgot about my wolf nose” He let out a warm hearted chuckle, watching as her beautiful smile grew on her lips. The pink of her cheeks spreading over her nose and to the tips of her long elegant ears. _She’s stunning_ he thought, brushing his lips over hers, savouring the gasp that left her at the brief contact. 

“I love you Zelda” he breathed, moving his hand to cup her cheek. He could see her eyes slide closed in anticipation. 

“I love you too Link” her hand moved to rest against his collarbone, her touch burning him through the layers he wore “that’s why I’ve thrown away that awful perfume. Never again shall I wear lavender” 

“Good” he chuckled “I think Roses suit you better anyway”

**Author's Note:**

> 3 days into Zelink week and I hadn’t written anything for Twilight Princess?? THE SHAME! I knew I had to do something TP and here it is <3 (also Mutti kept making jokes about Superdrug perfume so there’s that)


End file.
